And Then The Miracle Happened
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU PJ is Teddy's boyfriend.  Amy is pregnant with Charlie when the doctor said that the baby died but something changed very soon there after.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

Life was pretty good for Amy Dunkin. She had two beautiful children, Teddy who was 15 and dating a sweet guy named PJ. He was two years older then her but he really treated her like a queen and Amy and Bob both approved of him. Then they had a son, Gabe who was 7 and a bit of a trouble maker. But his antics were funny and they loved him none the less. Amy found out that she was going to have another baby. It was a source of great excitement for the Dunkin family. Then came the devastating news.

She was about 7 months into her pregnancy and the doctor had a concerned look on his face.

"We can't get a heartbeat," he said gently.

"What does that mean," Amy asked terrified.

"I'm afraid it means the baby's gone,"

"GONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE," Amy screamed unable to contain the tears that were pouring like rain down her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "I know it must be disappointing"

Bob, who was also crying too tried to sooth his wife.

"DISAPPOINTING? THIS IS MY BABY NOT A JOB REJECTION," Amy screamed.

"I know," the doctor said, "We have to deliver the baby now."

"Why?"

"For medical reasons," the doctor said.

...

PJ Teddy and Gabe rushed in. Bob greeted them and told them the sad news. Amy was prepped for a C Section and Teddy, PJ and Gabe asked if they could stay. The doctor was alright with it and decided that it might help Amy to have her family there. At 7:13 PM Charlotte Dunkin was delivered. It was supposed to be a joyous moment but instead it was a tragedy. After several minutes of tearful goodbyes PJ said, "Ms. Dunkin, may I hold her?"

"PJ," Amy said, "She's dead"

"I know," PJ said, "But let me hold her anyway. Please?"

PJ took the baby in his arms and held her tenderly. He sang to her bowed his head and prayed. Then the Dunkin's heard a tiny wail. At first everyone thought it was PJ. He was very sensitive and all but then they heard the wail again.

"Where is that wail coming from," Gabe asked.

"Well it might," PJ said, "Be coming from your baby sister"

At that Charlie's cries grew louder and stronger.

"Oh my word," the doctor said grabbing his stethoscope, "This girl has a very strong hearbeat"

"But before you said you couldn't find a heartbeat," Gabe said.

"Well before there wasn't a heartbeat," the doctor replied.

Everyone was looking at PJ.

"Do I have something on my face," PJ asked.

"Young man just how did you do that," the doctor asked.

"Do what?"

"The baby was dead," the doctor said, "You held her and she became alive."

"Oh," PJ said, "I dunno"

"PJ," Teddy asked, "Are you... special?"

"Everyone is special," PJ said

"How long have you been able to do this," the doctor asked.

"Excuse me," PJ said, "There's a baby in the room here. I think you should be focusing more on her and making sure she's alright then asking me questions."

The doctor's took the baby to the nursery to weight and measure her as well as giving her some shots she would need.

"PJ," Teddy said, "Are you-"

"I've had that gift all my life," PJ said, "I just don't want anyone to know it is all"

"Why not PJ," Amy asked, "That's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Oh I'm not ashamed," PJ said, "I just don't want people to be uncomfortable around me or to know that I'm different. I want them to like me for me. I want them to be themselves around me. I am who I am but I'm also me."

"I think I understand that," Teddy said, "I probably would feel the same way that you do if I were the best of the best. It would be like 'man that day's going to be awkward'.

PJ laughed.

"No it won't," he said, "It's just going to be different. You of all people Teddy don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Teddy said "But my friend Ivy... well I love her but she could have written Clueless"

"Never mind that," PJ said laughing

That is how a heartbreaking day turned into the best day of the Dunkin's lives. And the rest is as they say history."


	2. A Note To The Last Reviewer

To the last person who reviewed my story 3 things

1) Thank you for the helpful advice. I'm not being sarcastic. I truely appreciate it

2) This was an AU story. PJ was NOT her brother in the story. I don't do incent stories

3) This was based on a TV show that I saw


End file.
